1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly with a plate for contact nesting and an effective heat dissipation path.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technologies, electrical connectors have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information and data with external devices. A conventional connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. A connector assembly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector for mating with the plug connector.
In order to meet the requirements of stable signal transmission and high effective transmission of the electronic devices, strong mating stabilization of the plug connector and the receptacle connector needs to be ensured. However, since there are many kinds of plug connectors and receptacle connectors, incorrectly matching always happens which greatly influences mating effects of the plug connectors and the receptacle connectors. Besides, if the connector assembly is applied for power transmission, effective heat dissipation is another problem must be considered.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved connector assembly to solve the above problems.